Mooroopna
| pop_footnotes= | elevation= | maxtemp = | mintemp = | rainfall = | stategov = Shepparton | fedgov = Murray | dist1 = 181 | dir1 = N | location1= Melbourne | dist2 = 4 | dir2 = W | location2= Shepparton }} Mooroopna Macquarie Dictionary, Fourth Edition (2005). Melbourne, The Macquarie Library Pty Ltd. ISBN 1-876429-14-3 is a rural town located north of Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. It is on the banks of the Goulburn River opposite the larger town of Shepparton. The Midland Highway crosses the river between the two towns. At the 2011 census, Mooroopna had a population of 7,813. History The name Mooroopna was used by the original Kaieltheban tribe living in the area and meant 'deep water hole'. This refers to a very deep part of the Goulburn River behind the old Mooroopna Hall. The Kaielthebans (population 50 in 1841) were part of the Bangerang race living in the region before the arrival of Europeans. Two entrepreneurs, Joseph Hawdon and Charles Bonney, camped on the edge of Gemmill's Swamp, close to Mooroopna, in January 1838. They were overlanding large herds of cattle and sheep from an area close to modern Seymour to Adelaide, about 1200 km by bullock dray along the Goulburn and Murray Rivers. Three years later, squatters settled in surrounding areas running sheep on the well-grassed plains. The first settler in the town was William Simmonds Archer who purchased land in 1860 and built his home/hotel in McLennan Street, overlooking the river. He was followed by W. H. Morrell who selected most of the remaining township. Early commerce flowed from revenue gained by punt owners at Shepparton and in Mooroopna, who exploited the traffic from gold fields in Bendigo to those in Beechworth. The Post Office opened on 19 April 1873. Thirty years later, the population had reached 812 and the town then prospered, hindered often by droughts and damaging floods. It is now the second largest urban area in the Goulburn Valley. Mooroopna became a centre for local commerce especially after the beginning of irrigation from the early 1880s. The first school was opened in 1874, the first bank in the same year, the punt in 1875, the Mooroopna Hospital in 1876 and the railway from Seymour in 1880. Like other country towns, Mooroopna became infested with hotels and churches, the influence and numbers of both having declined since the Second World War. Also, like other towns, Mooroopna lost young men to wars in South Africa, Europe and in Asia and has several memorials recording their names. The Historical Society of Mooroopna was established in 1983 and exists to collect, collate and display items and material relevant to the history of Mooroopna and the surrounding district. The Society's museum and gallery is located at 30 Park Street, Mooroopna, the former Grutzner House nursing home, at the rear of the old Mooroopna Hospital. Government Mooroopna was originally part of the Shire of Waranga, proclaimed in 1865. With boundary changes it became a riding of the Shire of Rodney in 1886. Separated only by the Goulburn River from Shepparton, the town resisted many moves for amalgamation, but was forced into union with its larger neighbour in 1994 with the creation of the City of Greater Shepparton. The total population is about 60,403 (30 June 2004), and is expected to increase to 81,378 by 2031.City of Greater Shepparton The first councillors were elected in 1997. Mooroopna is within the Victorian state electoral district of Shepparton and the Federal Division of Murray. Industry In the beginning, industry revolved around the processing of grains and fruit but, in the past 30 years, Mooroopna has become a desirable residential area for nearby Shepparton. The town now consists of mainly residential areas, many parks and gardens and some factories. It is home to Ridley AgriProducts, and ED Parsons. It is a major player in 'The Food Bowl of Australia' and will have a critical place in the proposed freight and logistics centre, planned for Toolamba Road, south of the town. SPC Ardmona closed its Mooroopna processing plant in 2011. Transport V/Line services on the Shepparton line stop at the local railway station, which is also served by Pacific National operated container freight services for Patrick PortLink. Schools Child Care Centres *Frank.R.Pullar Children's Centre *Morrell Street Occasional Care *World of Learning ;Preschools *Alexandra Street Kindergarten *Echuca Road Kindergarten *Rodney Neighbourhood Kindergarten *Save the Children Kindergarten ;Primary Schools *Mooroopna Primary School *Mooroopna Park Primary School *St Mary's Primary School (2014 Aussie Rules Grade 5/6 Victorian Champions, Best Players: Isaac Dowling, Darcy Russel, Dustin Blake and obviously Tom Brown) *Mooroopna North Primary School Secondary Schools *Mooroopna Secondary College There is no TAFE or university in the town.However,the National Centre for Dairy Education,The University of Melbourne Shepparton Campus,and La Trobe University Shepparton Campus are all located in nearby Shepparton. Community Westside Performing Arts Centre, the home of many school productions by schools throughout the Shepparton area, as well as outside performers, adjoins Mooroopna Secondary. Mooroopna HUB was recently built in the centre of the town. Offering a free library, and rooms to cater for group/club meetings. Mooroopna HUB is a wheelchair friendly environment. Located one kilometre away is SPC Ardmona Kidstown, a playground as big as the MCG. The Kidstown Project was initiated by Geoff Allemand, a school teacher, who put the proposal to council in 1994. Kidstown offers a relaxed environment for adults and a perfect day out for the kids, with play equipment being made on site with the help of local groups, clubs and businesses. Sport During the football season, locals support the Mooroopna Football Netball Club (MFNC CATS), located at the John Gray Oval and competing in the Goulburn Valley Football League. . Team colours are Navy Blue and White. Mooroopna basketball team "The Cats" wear black and red and play in the Greater Shepparton Basketball Association. Golfers play at the course of the Mooroopna Golf Club. Notes External links *Historical Society Of Mooroopna http://www.hsm.org.au/ *Greater Shepparton City Council http://www.greatershepparton.com.au/mooroopna/ *Maps of Mooroopna http://www.arta.com.au/vicmaps/mooroopna/ Category:Towns in Victoria (Australia)